Out in the Mountains
by warriorsman10
Summary: What does Ironkit do when he gets a prophecy, there is a long journey ahead of you, be ready.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't go too hard on me (: Tell me what you like, what you dislike, I'm all ears! **

I stared out in the sunlight it's harsh rays in my eyes for the first time. I looked up and saw a tabby staring right into my eyes.

"Ironkit, can you see me?" she asked, excitement written all over her face.

"Mom," I mewed softly.

"Yes, welcome to Thunderclan," she meowed.

I quietly walked around the nursery just to feel my paws touch the ground for the first time. It felt so good. I saw my mother, Leaffoot talking to a big golden brown cat that I guessed was my father. I walked to my mother and asked who the cat was, even though I already had a guess.

" This is your father, Sorallfeather," was her reply.

"Hi Ironkit, nice to finally meet my son. Why don't you go see the other kits?" he suggested, looking at me with pride.

"Good idea."

I bounded off toward the nursery opening when two cats came in running really fast. One was chasing the other and gaining. Once close enough the she-cat pounced only to land a whisker away from the other cat.

"Stop it", Sorallfeather yowled.

The two cats stopped immediately. They walked slowly toward Sorallfeather with their heads down with embarrassment.

"You guys probably scared all the prey from here to highstones", he said as patient as possible.

"Sorry Sorallfeather" they mewed with their heads down.

The two cats walked slowly back toward the entrance. I walked toward the entrance so I could meet them and see what there names were.

"Hi, my name is Ironkit", I said softly to the two cats.

"Cool, my name is Leopardkit ,and this is my sister Mosskit. Are you Leaffoot's kit because you kinda look like her".

"Yes I am. Can you guys show me around the camp because I haven't seen the rest of it yet".

"Sure we would be glad to wouldn't we Mosskit", with excitement written all over his face.

"Yes, we would because we know all the places in camp. Just let us ask our mom".

She bounded off toward her mom to ask, her flame-colored pelt shining in the sunlight's rays. I saw her mom nod her head to her and look over at me. Mosskit came over with her mom trailing behind her.

"My mom said yes and she said that she wants to meet you," she said with a lot of excitement.

"Hi Ironkit, glad to see you with your eyes open. You look a lot like your mother," she meowed.

"Thank you. I'm going to be the best warrior Thunderclan has ever seen," I said confidently.

"I am too," Mosskit said.

"Well you guys do that and give Ironkit the tour before the sun goes down and maybe even get a story from the elders", Goldenflower said.

I ran to the entrance of the nursery and tripped over a twig on the way out. I found myself in the middle of a lot of cats staring at me. It was all quiet and then I heard somebody yowl my name. Then everybody starting cheering my name", IRONKIT, IRONKIT, IRONKIT, IRONKIT!

"Just ignore them," Mosskit meowed.

We just walked through the middle of the cats and the chanting died down.

Leopardkit and Mosskit were awesome at giving tours. They showed me everything, including the apprentices den, the warriors den, the medicine cat den, even the fresh-kill pile which was well stocked, and high rock. We even got to meet Firestar, the clan leader, and Graystripe, the deputy. We also saw most of the warriors and the apprentices.

The sun was starting to go down when the tour was finally finished. I thanked Mosskit and Leopardkit for the tour and asked if they would like to hear a story from the elders and they said yes. We walked to the elders den and plopped down beside one of the elders.

"Please tell us a story, please, please, please. We will even give you a piece of fresh-kill".

"Ok we will, but only if you get us a squirrel", the elders said all at once which was kinda creepy.

I walked to the fresh-kill pile and got the biggest squirrel the elders would see. I tried to drag it but that didn't work. I was about to give up when Firestar came up and said asked where I was taking the piece of fresh-kill too.

"The elders so they would tell us a story".

"Ok, would you like some help with that?" he asked.

"Yes please".

He picked up the squirrel with his mouth, carried it over to the elders den, and sat the squirrel down between Dappletail and One-Eye. Then padded back toward his den. I plopped down with Leopardkit and Mosskit.

One-Eye spoke first, " This story is going to be about the Tribe cats up in the mountains".

_Clan life was already getting better._

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"Haha, take that," as I was play-fighting with my new littermates, Bluekit and Mistykit. Leopardkit and Mosskit are now apprentices. So now they are called Leopardpaw and Mosspaw.

With claws sheathed I pounced at Mistykit and pinned her down to the ground.

"Lucky shot," she growled

A heartbeat later her hind legs pushed me over her head. I landed on my back. So much for the saying cats land on their feet. I jolted back up just in case she tried to pounce on me.

"Where did you learn that move," I asked with concern.

"My father Dustpelt. He taught me a couple a moves."

"Ironkit where are you." I heard my mom calling me for my sunhigh nap.

"Coming," I yowled back to her. I bounded over to the nursery when I saw a huge bird flying in the sky. It circled the camp a few times then was coming down straight for me. It's huge claws sharp as a thorn clawed at my scruff. I yowled in pain as the big bird started to fly away with me. Then I saw a flame-colored pelt leap at the bird. It was Firestar! The bird started to drop under my weight and Firestar's. The bird tightened it's grip in my scruff. It's claws were deep in my flesh. I didn't know if I would survive. Finally the bird dropped to the ground dead.

"Ironkit, Ironkit," I saw Leaffoot running over to me with a worried look on her face. "Can you hear me Ironkit.

"Yes," I moaned feeling like I was dead.

"Fetch Cinderpelt," I heard Firestar say faintly.

Cinderpelt came as fast as she could with the crippled leg. She put a lot of cobwebs on my scruff. Leaffoot was asking questions the whole time Cinderpelt was putting cobwebs on my scruff. "He is going to live," she announced to the worried clan. "But he is going to have to stay in my den for a couple of moons. "Sighs of relief came from the clan. "Can you walk to my den," she asked.

"I think so." I tried to get up and I did, but it hurt badly. I managed to get to her den. It was a relief to get to her den because I was so tired and I didn't think I could go any farther. I immediately plopped down on the floor. I glared around the den and saw herbs neatly placed on the walls and bedding for Cinderpelt.

"Just stay there for now and I'll get you some poppy seeds so you can sleep and it will knock the pain out of you," she meowed. I licked up the poppy seeds and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

I was standing in the forest with trees all around me. Then I heard a voice, "_A long journey is ahead of you, be ready". _I started running toward the voice. "Tell me more, what is going on."

"_Ironkit, Ironkit". I awaked with a jolt and stared right into Cinderpelt's eyes. "Are you ok, you probably scared the prey from here to fortress," she said._

"_Sorry, I had a weird dream," I said_

"_Do you want to tell me about it," she asked with concern._

"_Sure"_

_I told her everything about the dream. The prophecy and where it was. "It's pretty weird for a kit to have dreams when their three moons old," she said. _

"_Lets put more cobwebs in your scruff," she said completely changing the subject. She put the cobwebs in my injury that I got from that stupid big bird. I went to sleep again trying to get the same dream again so I could understand it better. But I woke up at sunhigh. My scruff was really sore. _

"_Ironkit, somebody's is here to see you," Cinderpelt called from outside the den._

_I saw a golden brown cat approach me, it was Sorallfeather!_

"_Hi dad," I purred._

"_Hi Ironkit, how is your scruff. Is it bad, is it good, please tell me?_

_I was shocked why Sorallfeather had asked so many questions. He usually doesn't do that. "It's fine stop worrying. Cinderpelt said that I needed to rest and I'll be out of here in no time."_

_A sigh of relief came from him. At the same time Cinderpelt came in the den with some more herbs and a vole._

"_This is for you," she said dropping the vole in front of me. She carefully placed the herbs on the wall and sat down with her mouse._

"_When is Ironkit going to get out of here," Sorallfeather asked Cinderpelt._

"_In about two moons if he rests."_

"_Good," Sorallfeather said. He got up and padded out of the den._

_The vole was bigger then I was. I took a bite and it tasted so good. My mouth busted with flavor._

_I finished my vole and got up and padded outside with my scruff still hurting like crap. It was sunhigh. I checked out the fresh-kill pile for a vole to eat later. Then the apprentices came through the gorse tunnel with some fresh-kill in their mouth's._

"_Whoa, look at that," I said watching the apprentices put their fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile. Bluekit padded beside me with her eyes wide open. _

"_I can't wait until we do that". She crouched down like she was going to pounce on a mouse. She moved forward with her tail down. Then all of a sudden she pounced on a dead mouse. _

"_Take that mouse," she said swiping it with her paws. _

"_You try," she asked with the mouse in her mouth._

"_I can't, remember yesterday. With the really big bird."_

"_Oh yeah sorry. How is that injury."_

"_It's fi-….. I trailed off to see Graystripe, Sandstorm, Ashfur, and Leopardpaw running through the gorse tunnel with worried looks on their face. Graystripe and Sandstorm went into Firestar's den immediately. A heartbeat later Firestar jumped on to high rock._

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under high rock for a clan meeting," he yowled. As the warriors stirred from their den Firestar sat there on high rock._

_Firestar heisted and finally said, "Cats of Thunderclan, there is a dead fox in our territory."_

_To Be Continued _


	3. Chapter 3

Gasps came from the cats below high rock.

"There is no scent around the dead fox it. But we will increase out patrols just in case and have at least three warriors back in camp. Kits will stay in the nursery from now on."

He jumped down from high rock singling the meeting was over. I walked to Cinderpelt's den because my scruff still is sore and needs cobwebs from time to time.

"Cinderpelt, I'm here," I called in the den.

"Cinderpelt isn't here, she is collecting herbs at Sunningrocks. This is her apprentice, Leafpaw. You can come in." I walked in the den to see a light brown tabby standing in the middle of the den.

"Hi," I meowed softly. "I'm here for my cobwebs because my scruff keeps on bleeding."

"Ok, just plop down there and I'll get you some cobwebs." I could barley see her in the darkness of the den. She went to a shelf witch had cobwebs on it and started back toward me.

"Your lucky to survive the eagle attack on you. Lucky Firestar was there to save you or else you would be crowfood," she meowed while putting the cobwebs on my scruff.

A yowl came from the gorse tunnel, " RATS, RATS, rats are attacking."

"Stay here," meowed Leafpaw. She ran out the den entrance as fast as she could. I couldn't just stay here and let the other cats kill the rats. If I want to be a apprentice I have to prove to the clan I'm not just another lousy kit. I decided to go and fight the rats. Hissing and spitting came from outside the den. I approached the entrance cautious just in case a rat decided to jump out at me. Right as I got to the entrance a rat pounced on me. I tried to swipe it with my paw but is was to fast. It dodged my paw and jumped at my back. It's razor sharp teeth tore into my back. A yowl of pain came out of me. Then the weight of the rat was gone. It was Mosspaw who got the rat off of me! She pinned the rat on the ground and finished it off in one bite to the throat.

"Thank you," I said to Mosspaw.

"Your welcome."

The hissing and spitting died down when Mosspaw killed the rat.

I saw Firestar jump on to high rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath high rock for a clan meeting," he said. Even though most of the cats were already down there he still waited.

"We have just been attacked by rats. Whoever is injured go to Cinderpelt for some cobwebs. Whoever is not injured help rebuild the camp immediately. In case those rats attack again we need more warriors. I think its time to assign a new apprentice. Ironkit come up here."

"But Firestar I'm only three moons old," I said shocked.

"I know that but we need more warriors."

"Ok," I said padding up to Firestar.

"Until you get your warriors name, you will be known as Ironpaw. Soralltail, are you ready to take on a apprentice," he said."

"I would be honored Firestar." She padded up to me and touched muzzles.

"You will be a great warrior," she promised.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short because I couldn't think of anything else.**

**To Be Continued **


End file.
